Not So Typical Tuesday
by Iceewhateverthenumbersare
Summary: Normally, Tuesdays were boring. Then again, normally, Xelia didn't work on Tuesdays. One-Shot


**I no longer have shame. Lol, no lie, this might be considered a Mary-Sue moment, but really, I don't care. **

**First of all, I just want to write to get out of my "funk"; if you've read the most recent chapter of Conclusions to Conundrums, you know what's up. Second of all, we all, ALL, have a little Mary-Sue in us; embrace it, EMBRACE IT, I SAY! Who cares if the pairing is a crack pairing? That's the magic of one-shots, you can do whatever you want, and it'll never be brought back up again, Lol! It's a "Big Lipped Alligator Moment: The Story!"**

**So, any who, just sit back, relax, and read my personal little Mary-Sue moment.**

**Not So Typical Tuesday**

"Pinkie, take this to table three, will ya?" Xelia just pursed her lips as she grabbed the cocktail off the bar, ignoring Brock's rude tone. Tuesdays at The Iceberg Lounge were always boring and eventless; just how she liked them. Normally, she didn't work weekday nights, since she had to work at the salon the following day, but Xelia was always willing to fill in for a coworker; especially on a slow night, like tonight. She put on a fake smile as she placed the drink down on the table, a five dollar tip given to her as the man waved her away from the table. A real smile replaced her fake one as she showed Brock the bill, only to receive an interested glare from him.

Another reason Xelia didn't mind working the weekdays was, for the most part, the customers mainly consisted of business men; business men who tipped well. She resumed her "post" by the bar, and just waited until she was "summoned" to a table. She'd learned the hard way that, unless she was called over, the men just wanted to be left alone with their drinks. Brock wasn't too happy with her choice of real estate, as he'd rather the young girl go stand on the opposite side of the building; better yet, the opposite side of the street, or in the street, for all he cared. She'd gotten used to his ways, and chose to ignore it, just putting on a casual smile when she talked to him.

For Xelia, it was a rare sight to see The Iceberg Lounge so relaxed, as she'd normally see Todd pacing around like a mad man, the ball room full of all kinds of people, and hear Mr. Cobblepot's distinctive laugh echoing down from his "roost", or balcony area. She leaned her back against the bar, a little bored by the lack of it all, and just observed the beautiful building.

"Say, B-rock," A small cheeky grin made its way to her face as she saw Brock's lips cringe in annoyance at her nickname, "where is Mr. Cobblepot?" She learned long ago, that Mr. Cobblepot was always very sociable around his club; always wanting to show off his "treasures", be it valuables, girls, or even the lounge itself. She saw Brock's eyes narrow, questioning her non-verbally.

"Is that really your business?" Xelia flinched back, not expecting him to snap at her. A light blush grazed her face as she looked down at her shoes, feeling as though she was scolded by a parent. "The boss has been keeping a low profile lately, thanks to The Joker." He sighed. Xelia's eyes lit up a bit as she looked up at him, seeing him trying to ignore her small smile. It was typical of him; he'd cut her down, then in his own rough way, lighten the blow a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She apologized sheepishly, hoping that it would even out the rough'n'tough bartender's mood. He nodded, signifying that he'd heard and accepted her words; a nod was better than nothing she supposed.

Xelia excused herself, making a round through the tables. As predicted, most of them waved her off with a gruff tone, wanting to be left alone to relax after a "hard" days work. A man dressed in a very classy business suit caught her by the arm, asking for another martini; his third one so far, and although he was getting "grabby", he was no where near intoxicated. Thus, Xelia had to oblige and get him another one.

"Could I get another marti-" She quickly silenced herself as a loud high pitched laugh filled the room. Both, she and Brock, looked towards the front foyer, the front door out of sight from the bar. "Joker?" Xelia asked quietly, clutching at her serving tray for safety; not that it helped any.

"That ain't The Joker." Brock said in a low tone, almost growling out the words. Xelia couldn't help but look at him questioningly, before returning her gaze to the foyer. A gasp escaped her lips as a yellow, red, and green blur literally jumped into the room, scaling the lounge's centerpiece, a large iceberg, as if it was a step stool. Once the figure stood still for half a second, Xelia saw that it was a man, well, kind of anyways; yellow skin, green hair, and the oddest wardrobe she could recall seeing. A red boa trailed behind him like a fire, while he seemed to be talking to himself; he was jabbering so fast that Xelia couldn't make a single word out. All the customers quickly fled like ants as the man came crashing down from the top of the two story iceberg; Xelia herself backed up, flush, against the bar.

His laugh was almost eerier than The Joker's, rivaling that of a hyena's; Xelia recalled how much she hated Harley's babies, and how she hated their haunting laugh even more. Wait, was that man sniffing the ground? She spared a glance over at Brock, who looked as though he was ready to escort the man out of the building, personally; as well as send him to the hospital, personally. So much for a quiet weekday

"Xelia." Brock nodded his head, directing her attention back to the man, instead of him. Her anxiety level quickly shot up as the man galloped towards them; galloped, as in practically on all fours. An extremely eerie smile was stretched across his face; was this guys The Joker's brother, or something? He came to a skidding halt just inches in front of her, although, he wasn't looking at her. It was like he didn't even notice her, and only saw Brock; she didn't mind, as she had no desire to be at the center of this loon's attention.

"I'm looking for a man… A man they call…" There was an odd pause, as if he was holding for a dramatic effect, "The Joker." This guy even talked like The Clown Prince of Crime; he sounded nothing like him voice wise, but rather tone wise. His voice would go from a throaty growl, to a high falsetto voice.

"Sorry, pal," Brock said the friendly term as if it was acidic, "I can't help you there." The green haired man just eyed Brock from across the bar for a few moments, before sniffing the air.

"I smell… I smell…"Xelia's eyes widened as he sniffed her, stepping even closer to her. She quickly held up her serving tray as a shield, feeling more than extremely uncomfortable, as he was so close that she could feel his nose brush against her neck a few times. "Candy." He finished in his odd voice, smile still stretched across his face. Xelia just stared up at him from behind her tray, unsure of what to say or do; heck, she didn't even know who or what this man was!

"Leave her alone, creep." Brock interjected, a scowl prominent on his features, though the man was unfazed by his insult.

"Not creep, but The Creeper." He said in a low tone, striking a pose. "Striking fear into criminals everywhere." Xelia's eyes widened at his words.

"Wait, you're- you're a good guy?" This whack job was a hero? His eyes lit up, as he casually leaned next to her on the bar.

"Yeah, Batman turned to me to help him with The Joker." He brushed his gloved hand against his chest, as if he was buffing his nails. "Are you impressed?" He asked draping his arm across her shoulders. Xelia tried to lean away from The Creeper, but it didn't seem to work, as his arm was holding her in place.

"I'm not." Brock said, breaking up their "moment". "Look, creep, I don't know where the clown is, and neither does she, so get lost." The Creeper just looked over his shoulder at the more-than-annoyed bartender, smiling cheekily at him. With swift motions, he turned Xelia around to face the bar, his arm resuming its position on her shoulder, as he too faced the bar; face to face with Brock as well.

"Alright, fine. What about your boss, Mr. Cobblepot? I'm sure he'd know his whereabouts; I'd settle for even his friends, family, loved ones even." With each word The Creeper said, he edged closer and closer to the bar, practically climbing on top of it, consequentially pressing Xelia harder and harder against the bar; this man obviously didn't realize how strong he was, no wonder Batman asked for his assistance. If Xelia ever needed furniture moved, she knew who she was going to call.

"What do I look like, Cobblepot's keeper?" Brock asked rudely, while The Creeper just tapped his chin in thought, a single eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" Looking down at his, at the moment captive, who just weakly shrugged.

"Um, sorry; go fish." She said lamely, causing him to resume his chin tapping.

"Go fish… Go fish… Fish…Fish…" He kept repeating the phrase in different voices, as if trying to find the perfect tone for the words. His eyes suddenly widened, along with his smile, rivaling The Joker's with ease. "Breaking news, you're a genius!" Xelia didn't have a chance to blink before she was quickly swept up in a firm hug by The Creeper. Although there was still that serving tray separating the two, it didn't help her comfort level any. The Creeper then flung Xelia away from his broad chest, holding her at arm's length. The rapid movements made the rainbow haired girl dizzy, as she fought to regain her focus on his yellow face.

"I- I am?" She asked, unsure of how she was in any way a genius; she could just imagine Edward Nygma's laughing fit at the very thought of her being called a genius.

"How would you like to help me? I've always wanted a pretty sidekick." Xelia's face exploded in a blush at his words.

"I- well, I, um- heh, sorry, I'll have to get back to you on that." She stumbled over her words as he began playing with a section of her hair; the green section, to be exact.

"Right," He put on a serious face, well, for a second anyways, "until we meet again, then." He quickly shifted into a melodramatic pose. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." He put the back of his wrist over his eyes as he threw his head back. A mock sob escaped him as he, once more, slammed Xelia into his chest and "cried" into her shoulder.

Oh, brother." She heard Brock say, annoyed by all of the insane vigilante's antics. Once more, she became dizzy, as The Creeper shoved her back at arms length.

"I'll never forget you, wacky-haired-normal-skinned-girl." And with those final words, he kissed her hand, and literally, jumped back towards the entrance. Brock and she stood there stunned, not sure of what even to say at this point.

"You have a gift, kid." Brock said finally after a few moments. "Unfortunately, that gift is attracting weirdos."

**The Creeper needs more love. It's true! This was originally going to be in Conclusions to Conundrums, but it just didn't really fit. Oh, by the way, as for the Go Fish thing, it always seems like bad guys LOVE piers, docks, and other water front property, does it not? So yeah, that's what that's about.**

**I'm sure SOMEONE out there is thinking, Oh, funny how that happens on a day Xelia's working. FUNNY HOW THAT HAPPENS!" Yeah, yeah, Mary-Sue, blah, blah, shut up.  
**

**Ok, so, no lie, I love the heck out of Jeff Bennett's voice. I have three voice actors that I'm in love with: Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, and Tim Curry. Jeff Bennett and Jim Cummings were the first voice actors that I noticed, as they followed me all through my childhood. I mean, LITERALLY, one or the other was in nearly EVERY show that I watched as a child! And I love, love, love them.**

**This is kind of just a random writing that got out of hand. I was just writing for fun, then BOOM! It turned into a giant chapter. I wasn't going to do anything with it, but as I said, I've got to unleash my little Mary-Sue SOMEHOW! Besides, would someone like The Creeper ignore someone with rainbow hair? I personally didn't think he would, and that was enough for me to say, "Ok, whatever, I'll post it."**

**Tell me what you think! Does the writing seem off? Does The Creeper seem in character? It's been a while since I watched that episode, so I'm going from what I can recall. **

**Ok, Love you, bye-bye!**

**Iceewhateverthenumbersare**


End file.
